Lufituae Belle
Lufituae has layered blue hair that reaches slightly past her shoulders. Her eyes are a deep sky blue and she has a small nose. She's short and rather slim. Lufituae's signature outfit is a long, sleeveless, rose-hued, rib-knit duster sweater. She also wears matching rib-knit arm warmers, a black halter top, a satin button up skirt, a pink ribbon on her left arm, as well as black bike shorts that have zippers going down the front with a pair of silver buckled pink boots. In battle, Lufituae wields a unique weapon called the Blaster Edge, which consists of a bladed projectile she shoots toward the enemy from a firing mechanism on her right arm. After hitting the target, the projectile returns to Lufituae like a boomerang Personality A bitter-sweet, passionate-yet-bratty, gregarious-yet-sensitive young girl. She seems quite the sweet and energetic type with a playful nature, and is always accompanied by people, when in reality she fears to fight her battles alone. She also carries the burden of the heart of a young heart-broken maiden and is still in healing. She is also slightly infamous for having the "Cold, Icy-Trabian" glare, as her soft blue eyes begin to get cloudy and clear like ice when she glares. Character History Growing up without a father, and never being fully accepted by her mother, Lufituae had no true last name. Her bestfriend through-out childhood, Devrid Lairring, would help her build character through her childhood in the cold woodlands of the artctic Trabia region. The day Devrid became a student at Trabia Garden, Lufituae decided to take up her father's name: Belle, and register herself the next year. After joining her first year, Lufituae was almost instantly recognized as raw talent with a sword. Showing much promise, she was destined to become an amazing Fighter unit as well as a charismatic leader in the SeeD program. It was then after finishing her first year at Trabia did she rendezvous with her friend Devrid. Devrid, who also showed much promise as a sword prodigy as well as another representative leader, had begun to follow a trend of allowing his grades to slip and showing disrespect to the teachers. Lufituae would follow trend of Devrid, as she sort of looked up to him. Soon she began "forgetting" to wear her uniform to class, began showing apathy toward classes. Her perfect ciricular GPA began to diminish and the instructors began to see her SeeD career in jeopardy. And despite the rules against bleaching your hair at Trabia Garden, Devrid bleached his hair crimson red, and so that Lufituae would follow suit and bleach her hair a soft sky blue. It was one day, during a student-group-field exercise that Lufituae and Devrid, along with a good friend of theirs, began to fool around with the exercise. Devrid and the friend would attempt to skip class altogether while the instructor was not paying attention, Lufituae following them of course. But to venture out into the Trabia woodland areas without proper supervision is virtually dangerous. The friend and Lufituae would be attacked by a large Blue Dragon, the friend being killed rather brutally. Lufituae, unable to wield her sword in fear of this monster, would collapse out of fear for fighting alone against it. Devrid would lunge forward heroically to save her life, but would only serve to annoy the dragon, and would be fatally wounded as well. Seeing that its territory was no longer jeopardized by the humans, the Blue Dragon would then wander off, leaving the dying Devrid to Lufituae. Unable to heal Devrid's wounds and apply first aid properly when put on the spot, Lufituae held her passing bestfriend whom she had all her life. To Lufituae, Devrid spoke to her "...I wouldn't have backed down from this fight! We only get one chance to prove ourselves apart, from the cowards and the brave. Beautiful... You were always the most Beautiful to me, Lufi. I love you..." He put around her neck his bloodied necklace then died in her arms as the rescue team finally dropped in just in time to stop Lufituae from succumbing to the bitter cold. After Lufituae would recover from the cold she almost died in, she was immediately sent to the Headmaster's office. There, they discussed her future as a possible candidate as a student at Balamb Garden. Lufituae knew very well that it was actually her expulsion from Trabia Garden under the guise of a transfer to Balamb Garden. Accepting her fate, Lufituae packed her things and immediately travelled to Balamb City. Unable to hold a sword ever again in painful memory of Devrid, Lufituae decided to focus on testing the infamous Para-Magic unit that made Balamb Garden so well-known and began studying all the kinds of magic there was to be stocked. Lufituae also specialized as a Medic as the death of a friend and a friend of her whole life left her with a heavy burden on her conscience, and she wished never to feel that again. In memory of Devrid, she still wears the ring-necklace and colors her hair blue. . Relationships Alisa Rose: One of the first few friends Lufituae made at her debut at the Balamb Garden. Lufituae tries hard to keep Alisa from feeling down on herself, and tries her best to aid her when in trouble. Christelle 'Chris' Skunkette: Whether it's taking the same defensive position and tactics with Chris, or sharing a good "Tonberry" elixir, Lufi and Chris are very hearty friends who make quite a fearsome duo as well! Devon Fairchild: A character that perks Lufi's interest quite a bit. Quite tall for his stature, yet witty and smart, Lufi cares for him like she would of any of her true friends. She finds within Devon a fellow to relate to and has an easy time being her energetic and prideful self. Devrid ''Devil Red ''Lairring: They say that love is something that breaks the bonds of mortality and continues beyond the short-lived lives of humans. Lufi is constantly tormented with the loss of her bestfriend Devrid, for he was her support since they were both kids, always having each other to rely on. She wears a small-chain necklace with a tiny ring on it, in memory of him; the ring is engraved with the word Angel. Despite dying, Devrid still got his chance to confess his feelings toward Lufituae after all this time. But what about Lufituae? Timothy Raedmoor: Always seeing Tim in some sort of pain or wounding himself, Lufi would usually be the first to rush to his side and medically tend to him. Lufituae genuinely cares and gets well along with Tim as she never has conflict with his personality or the things he says. Category:Students